Hermanos
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Él la quiso desde que nació, ella lo adoró desde que tenia memoria. Pero ahora alguien trataba de alejarlo de ella, y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Lo que Rukia ignoraba es que jamás podrían separarlos, pues ellos compartían un lazo muy especial, eran hermanos... No Incesto.


**Los personajes de Bleach perteneces a Tite Kubo.**

**Les dejo otra historia que se me ocurrió en un rato de ocio. **

**Advertencias: Puede contener Ooc. Universo alterno.**

* * *

**Hermanos**

Era un caluroso día de junio y una familia paseaba muy alegre por la cálida arena de la playa. Podían sentir la brisa del mar sobre su rostro y los abrasadores rayos del sol sobre su piel.

Un hombre alto, guapo, de cabello negro y ojos morados llevaba sobre sus hombros a un niño de seis años, que era idéntico a su padre con excepción de sus ojos, que eran grises. A su lado iba una hermosa mujer de cabello largo castaño y ojos grises como su hijo.

―Papá ya bájame ―le pidió el niño, que ansiaba salir corriendo para poder meterse al mar

―Tranquilo Byakuya. ―dijo alegre su papá.―Ya casi llegamos, mira. ―señaló hacia unas bancas de madera que se encontraban bajo un techado de palma. ―Y antes de ir a nadar debemos hablar contigo. ―dijo Sojun adivinando los pensamientos de su hijo.

―Esta bien. ―respondió el niño sin mucho ánimo, él no quería hablar, si no nadar, de lo contrario se hubiera quedado en su casa.

Cuando llegaron a las bancas, Sojun bajó a su hijo y lo sentó en una de ellas, Sakura, su esposa, se sentó junto a Byakuya y él se agachó frente a su hijo.

Byakuya no entendía porque sus papás de repente se habían puesto serios.

―Hijo tú sabes que tu mamá y yo te amamos ¿Verdad?

―Sí. ―respondió el niño. ―Yo también. ―le dijo a su padre.

―Y pase lo que pase nunca vamos a dejar de amarte. ―le dijo la mamá.

Byakuya seguía sin entender porque le decían cosas que él ya sabía. Sólo se les quedó mirando confundido.

―Byakuya, en muy poco tiempo nuestra familia va a crecer. ―le dijo su papá tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

―¡Me van a comprar un perro! ―exclamó el pequeño emocionado.

―No. ―dijo la mamá a las risas. ―Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita. ―dijo agarrando su vientre.

―Pero eso no significa que te vamos a querer menos. ―se apresuró a decir Sojun, pues estaba preocupado que su hijo por ser hasta ese momento hijo único y estar acostumbrado a todas las atenciones se pudiera poner celoso. ―significa que vas a tener a alguien más a quien querer y que te quiera. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Y bien ¿Qué piensas? ―preguntó la mamá al ver que el niño no contestaba.

―Que está bien, así tendré alguien con quien jugar. ―sonrió Byakuya. Sus papás se alegraron de escucharlo. ―Vamos a poder jugar futbol y luchas. ―agregó el chico.

―Pero si es niña no vas a poder jugar con ella a eso, porque ellas son más delicadas. ―dijo su papá. Byakuya hizo una mueca de disgusto.

―Yo quiero un hermanito, no una niña. ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

―Bueno, ya después veremos que es. ―dijo Sakura, esperaba convencer a su hijo después de no era malo tener una hermanita.

Luego los tres se metieron al mar donde jugaron muy alegres por largas horas.

**Varios meses después…**

Era una mañana muy fría, pues estaban a mitad de enero y el cielo gris anunciaba que pronto volvería a nevar. Byakuya se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión y disfrutando de un rico chocolate caliente que le había preparado su mamá, la que apenas y podía caminar por su vientre abultado.

―No te hubieras levantado. ―le dijo Sojun en la cocina a su esposa. ―Ya estas a punto de dar a luz y necesitas reposo.

―Pero ya sabes que me gusta consentir a mi pequeño. ―le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa viendo hacia donde estaba su primogénito.

Pero su sonrisa se borró de su rostro al sentir un gran dolor en el vientre.

―¡Ay! ―gritaba la mujer de ojos grises mientras se agarraba su vientre y se doblaba un poco por el dolor. Su esposo se apresuró a sostenerla del brazo.

Byakuya al escuchar el quejido de su mamá corrió hasta la cocina y vio con temor su gesto de dolor.

―¡Se me rompió la fuente! ―anunció Sakura soportando los dolores.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó asustado su esposo. ―¡Ya va a nacer!, hay que ir al hospital.

Rápidamente Sojun llevó a su mujer al coche, mientras Byakuya veía como su mamá gritaba por los dolores. Sojun regresó y buscó la maleta que ya tenía lista, tomó a su hijo de la mano y caminó hacia la puerta, pero Byakuya se detuvo de golpe antes de salir.

―¿Qué pasa hijo? ―le preguntó su papá.

―¿Mamá se va a morir? ―preguntó angustiado el niño.

―No hijo, los dolores son normales, indican que ya va a nacer tu hermanita…

―Hermanito. ―se apresuró a afirmar el niño de pelo negro.

―o hermanito. ―dijo su papá. ―También los tuvo cuando tú ibas a nacer, así que no te preocupes. ―le dijo revolviéndole el cabello. Byakuya sonrió tranquilizándose.

―Sojun idiota ¡Apúrate! ―le gritó Sakura desde el coche. ―A menos que quieras que tu hijo nazca en el carro.

―Ya voy. ―se apresuró a gritar él. ―Vamos hijo. ―le dijo con una sonrisa a su hijo y caminaron al coche.

Byakuya se encontraba sentado en un sillón afuera del quirófano del hospital, veía con curiosidad como su padre no dejaba de caminar alrededor de la sala de espera.

Como ya se había cansado de estar sentado, pues ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, se paró y fue a ver por la ventana. Estaba aburrido y ya quería que naciera su hermanito para irse a la casa y jugar con él. De pronto algo le llamó la atención, ya estaba comenzando a nevar.

―¡Ya nació! ―salió una enfermera anunciando, en ese momento, interrumpiendo su contemplación del caer de la nieve.

―¿Y que fue? ―preguntó su papá emocionado. Byakuya volteó a verlo, pero sabía que era un niño, tenía que ser niño.

―¡Una hermosa niña! ―dijo la enfermera animada.

Sojun saltó de alegría y Byakuya no lo podía creer, enseguida corrió hasta la enfermera.

―Yo no quiero niña, ¿no me puede dar un niño? ―preguntó con inocencia.

―No lo creo hijo. ―respondió a las risas la enfermera y luego regresó al quirófano.

―Pero papá te dije que quería un hermanito. ―le reprochó a su papá con una mueca de disgusto.

―Ya hijo, vas a ver que la vas a querer mucho. ―le dijo cargando a Byakuya.

―No. ―dijo enojado. ―la voy a tirar a la basura. ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sojun abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, sabía que a veces era medio testarudo pero que iba a terminar queriendo a su hermanita.

Cuando por fin pasaron a su mamá y a su hermanita a una habitación, Byakuya pudo entrar a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.

―Byakuya acércate a ver a Rukia. ―le dijo dulcemente Sakura desde su cama, quien tenía a su hija en brazos.

―¿Rukia? ―preguntó con admiración. Le había gustado el nombre.

―Sí, ven hijo. ―volvió a decirle su mamá.

Entonces Byakuya se acercó cauteloso, Sakura bajó un poco a Rukia para que la viera mejor. Era una hermosa bebita de piel blanca y cabello negro, estaba dormida así que no pudo ver que sus ojos eran violetas.

Byakuya comenzó por tocarle sus mejillas, sintió que eran muy suaves, luego recorrió su brazo y cuando acarició su mano, sorpresivamente para él, la niña tomó su dedo con su mano. Él entonces se sintió raro.

―Agarró mi mano. ―le dijo a su mamá sorprendido por la acción de la niña.

―Ella sabe que eres su hermano mayor. ―le dijo con dulzura. ―Y que siempre la vas a cuidar y a querer. ¿Verdad?

Byakuya dudó en contestar ante las miradas ansiosas de sus padres.

―Sí. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―Yo la cuidaré y la querré mucho. ―dijo sin soltarse del agarre de su hermanita.

Al verla así de pequeña y al sentir su calor, Byakuya se olvidó de que quería un hermano, ya no le importaba que no pudiera jugar a la pelota o a las luchas con ella. De ahora en adelante ella sería su pequeña Rukia, a quien cuidaría y protegería.

**Cuatro años más tarde…**

Sakura había llevado al parque a los niños y mientras ellos jugaban, Rukia en la caja de arena y Byakuya al futbol con otros niños, ella conversaba alegremente con una amiga.

No se dio cuenta que Rukia se paró de su lugar siguiendo una mariposa blanca que se le había cruzado.

―Espera. ―le decía Rukia a la pequeña mariposa mientras corría tras ella. ―No te haré daño. ―Pero al parecer a la mariposa no le interesaba jugar con ella porque voló lejos de ahí. Ella se puso triste, necesitaba algo con que jugar. ―¡Perrito! ―exclamó al ver un "cachorro" durmiendo debajo de un árbol.

Brincando se fue acercando a él, quería acariciarlo como al cachorro de labrador que tenía el vecino. El perro al escuchar ruido se despertó y no de buen humor, ya que comenzó a gruñirle a Rukia. Ella se asustó y se soltó a llorar, el perro entonces empezó a ladrarle con furia y fue caminando hacia ella, la niña retrocedió unos pasos y estaba a punto de echarse a correr.

―Rukia no te muevas. ―le gritó Byakuya angustiado, que al ver que no estaba su hermana en el juego fue a buscarla. Ella seguía con miedo pero obedeció a su hermano.

Byakuya entonces le lanzó piedras al perro para asustarlo, no le gustaba maltratar a los animales, pero su hermana estaba primero, el perro salió corriendo a la tercera pedrada a las patas.

―Hermano. ―gritaba Rukia mientras lloraba y corría hasta su hermano. ―Me dio miedo. ―le dijo abrazándosele a sus piernas.

―No te preocupes, ya paso todo. ―le dijo Byakuya cargándola. ―Pero no vuelvas a irte sola. ¿Entendiste? ―él estaba muy asustado al imaginar que ese perro podría haberla atacado. Ella era la luz de sus ojos.

―Sí. ―contestó ella.

―Vamos por un helado. ―le dijo él limpiándole las lágrimas.

―Sí, quiero uno de fresa. ―le sonrió la niña. Al estar con su hermano se olvidó de su miedo.

Rukia siempre adoró a su hermano, pues él siempre estaba pendiente de ella, pero desde ese día lo comenzó a ver como su héroe. Era como los príncipes de cuento que rescataba a las princesas de los dragones. Y su respeto y admiración por él crecieron.

Con el paso de los años sus lazos se fueron haciendo más fuertes, y para sorpresa de sus padres, Rukia no era la chica frágil y delicada que ellos pensaban.

Aunque le gustaba jugar a las muñecas o al té, también le encantaba subir a los árboles, jugar futbol o a las luchas con su hermano.

Byakuya estaba más que feliz con su hermana, la adoraba y siempre velaba por ella. Ella creía que siempre iba a contar con la exclusividad de la atención de su hermano, lo que ignoraba es que con el tiempo todo cambia.

**Ocho años después…**

En la mesa disfrutaban del desayuno los cuatro integrantes de la familia.

Sojun y Sakura, a pesar de la edad seguían conservándose bien y alegres. Byakuya se había convertido en un joven de dieciocho años muy apuesto, su cabello lo traía a la altura de sus hombros, agarrado solamente por un Kenseikan, objeto que le regaló su padre al cumplir la mayoría de edad y que simbolizaba que él era el heredero de las empresas Kuchiki. Él había cambiado un poco, ya no era tan expresivo como antes, pero aun así seguía adorando a su hermana.

Rukia ahora era una hermosa niña de doce años que traía el cabello a la altura de los hombros. Era alegre, testaruda y que seguía teniendo una gran admiración por su hermano.

―Nii-sama ¿A qué hora vas a venir para llevarme al cine? ―le preguntó a su hermano, al que se refería con respeto desde que él tenía quince años y lo vio pelearse con cuatro chicos para defenderla, aunque ella ya había dejado inconscientes a dos.

―Lo siento Rukia. ―dijo serio. ―Pero hoy no voy a poder, tengo que…hacer unas cosas en la escuela.

Rukia hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero si su hermano tenía cosas que hacer, pues tendría que esperar. Ya que él era el primero de su clase y era del consejo estudiantil.

―Bueno, ni modo. ―dijo resignada. ―pero tendrás que llevarme después.

―Sí. ―le respondió él y se paró de la mesa. ―Bueno me voy ya. ―anunció Byakuya y salió de la casa.

―¿Y mi beso? ―se preguntó Sakura, pues antes Byakuya siempre le daba un beso a su madre antes de irse. ―Desde que le dijiste que era el heredero de la familia mi muchacho ha cambiado mucho. ―le reprochó Sakura a su esposo. ―Ahora se ha vuelto más serio.

―Ummm. ―dijo Sojun. ―No creo que sea por eso, más bien esto me huele a nuera.

―¡Eh! ―exclamó Rukia. ―¿A qué te refieres papá?

―Si ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Pues últimamente se arregla más de lo normal y se la pasa mucho tiempo chateando por las noches. ―dijo Sojun con pose pensativa. ―Y cuando entró a su cuarto oculta el chat. ―A Rukia no le gustaba nada lo que escuchaba. ―Además escucha canciones románticas y…

― Sojun ¿Acaso espías a nuestro hijo? ―le preguntó Sakura a su esposo.

―No, sólo ejerzo mi derecho a vigilar a nuestros hijos. ―respondió él. Sakura pensó que ya se le estaban pegando las mañas de su amigo Isshin. ―Pero lo que quiero decir es que creo que tiene novia. ―agregó Sojun.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Rukia alarmada. ―Yo no voy a permitir que alguien me quite a mi hermano. ―dijo, pues era muy celosa cuando se trataba de su hermano o de su papá.

―Te voy a decir lo mismo cuando tengas novio. ―dijo divertida Sakura.

―¡Eh!―Ahora era Sojun el que estaba alarmado. ―Mi pequeña no tendrá novio hasta que tenga cuarenta o cincuenta años.

Sakura sólo se rió, pero Rukia seguía pensando en que no quería que su hermano tuviera novia.

La preocupación de Rukia se hizo más grande cuando un mes más tarde Byakuya llevó a su casa a una chica a la que presentó como su novia. Ella era de mediana estatura, delgada, de cabello negro hasta la cintura, de ojos cafés.

―Pero no sé qué le ve. ―le comentaba Rukia a su mamá en la cocina mientras la ayudaba a servir el postre. ―Es más baja que él, su cabello parece de estropajo y no es bonita. ―se quejaba de la novia de su hermano.

―Pues algo debe de tener que le gustó a tu hermano. ―dijo Sakura, que tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de que su hijo tuviera novia, ¡si apenas era un niño!, pero como mamá tenía que apoyar las decisiones de su hijo, o al menos eso creía creer.

Ahora estaban todos sentados en la sala viendo una película, pero Rukia estaba sentada en las escaleras, enojada pues esa chica de nombre Akira había ocupado su lugar en el sillón junto a su hermano. Definitivamente esa chica tenía que irse antes de que lograra sacarla completamente de la vida de Byakuya.

―¿Qué haré? ―se preguntó. En eso Shirayuki, su gatita blanca se acercó maullándole para que la acariciara. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

―Ya se acabaron las palomitas. ―dijo Sojun.

―Voy por más. ―dijo la ladrona de hermanos, según Rukia, y se levantó para ir al microondas, el cual quedaba justo en el hueco debajo de las escaleras.

Rukia tomó a su gatita entre sus manos.

―Shirayuki, debes ayudarme. ―le dijo viendo a su gatita a la cara. ―Hay que defender a Nii-sama. ―La gatita maulló, así que Rukia lo interpretó como un "De acuerdo" por parte de su mascota. Se acercó al barandal de la escalera, que daba con la cocina y espero a que Akira sacará la bolsa de palomitas del microondas para tirar con cuidado a Shirayuki sobre su cabeza.

―¡Ay! ―gritó la chica asustada, dejando caer la bolsa de palomitas y dando pequeños saltos. La gatita se alteró y sacó sus uñas para agarrarse con fuerza del cabello de la chica que seguía gritando y brincando. ―¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo! ―gritaba mientras trataba de desprenderse al gato de la cabeza pero sólo consiguió que Shirayuki le arañara el rostro. Rukia veía la escena divertida.

Byakuya y sus papás corrieron hacia la cocina y vieron con sorpresa como Akira luchaba contra la pequeña gatita. Sojun y Sakura no pudieron evitar reírse, aunque tras la fría mirada de su hijo dejaron de hacerlo.

―Tranquila Akira. ―le dijo Byakuya acercándosele. ―Te la quitaré. ―la chica se calmó y Byakuya tomó con cuidado al animalito. Cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos volteó a ver a Rukia.

―No sé qué pasó. ―dijo alzando los brazos y fingiendo inocencia. ―De pronto saltó sobre ella.

Byakuya suspiró.

―Ya me voy a mi casa. ―dijo Akira avergonzada por el espectáculo que había dado.

―Te llevaré. ―le dijo Byakuya serio y salieron de la casa.

Rukia se quedó con una gran sonrisa, pensando que no volvería a ver a esa chica, pero para su desgracia al día siguiente, sábado, de nuevo estaba metida en su casa.

―Ella requiere artillería pesada Shirayuki. ―dijo acariciando a su gatita entre sus brazos, desde la puerta del jardín viendo a su hermano y su novia que estaban en una mesa del patio haciendo una tarea de la escuela.

Byakuya se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta.

―Nii -sama ¿Me vas a llevar hoy al parque? ―le preguntó a su hermano, pues todos los sábados él la llevaba a Chappylandia, un parque de atracciones con la temática del conejo que a ella le gustaba.

―Lo siento Rukia hoy no podré llevarte, Akira quiere que la lleve al cine. ―dijo Byakuya. ―pero ven con nosotros si quieres.

―No gracias. ―dijo Rukia enojada y le dio la espalda. A Byakuya le pareció divertido ver a su hermana celosa.

―No te pongas así. ―le dijo él acariciando su cabello. ―ya te llevaré otro día. ―le dijo y luego subió a su cuarto.

Entonces Rukia aprovechó para acercársele a su rival.

―Hola. ―saludó Rukia con la gatita en brazos.

―Hola. ―saludó Akira mirando feo a la gata que la había atacado el día anterior.

―Te pido disculpas por mi gatita. ―le dijo Rukia. ―Pero es que no le gustan los extraños. ―le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, por supuesto fingida.

―No te preocupes. ―respondió Akira. ―Sólo espero que no se me acerque.

Rukia bajó a Shirayuki quien corrió al interior de la casa.

―¿A ti te gusta mucho mi hermano verdad? ―preguntó Rukia fingiendo inocencia.

―Sí. ―respondió apenada la chica. ―Espero no te moleste. ―le dijo pues sabía del gran cariño de los hermanos.

―Claro que no. ―dijo ella. ―Es más me gustaría ayudarte con él.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó sorprendida, pues Byakuya le había comentado que Rukia era muy celosa.

―Sí. ―dijo la niña.

―Entonces dime qué tipo de película le gustan a tu hermano, porque hoy vamos a ir al cine y quiero consentirlo. ―Rukia de nuevo sonrió pícaramente y los ojos se le iluminaron.

Ese día Akira se disculpó con Byakuya por no poder ir al cine con él, pues le había surgido una emergencia, pero quedaron que el domingo lo pasarían juntos. Así que finalmente Rukia si pudo ir con su hermano al parque.

El domingo por la mañana sus papás salieron al centro, pero ella no quiso ir porque no se quería perder la cara de su hermano.

A las diez de la mañana llegó Akira muy sonriente con una bolsa de regalo. Rukia le abrió.

―Hola. ―Saludó Akira emocionada.

―Hola. ―saludó Rukia aún más contenta. ―¿Traes todo? ―dijo con brillo en su mirada.

―Sí. ―gritó feliz la chica.

Byakuya bajó y se sorprendió de ver a Rukia tan contenta con Akira, pero se alegró al pensar que Rukia la había aceptado.

Aunque Akira invitó a Rukia a quedarse con ellos a ver la película, ella prefirió mirar oculta desde la escalera, así disfrutaría más.

―¿Y cual veremos? ―preguntó Byakuya, quien no comprendía porque ella había preferido quedarse en casa a ver películas que ir al cine.

Akira sonrió emocionada y metió la mano en la bolsa de regalo.

―El maratón de Crepúsculo. ―dijo enseñándole las películas.

Rukia ahogó una risita al ver la cara de espanto de su hermano, que sólo ella podía reconocer, pues para Akira parecía normal. Y es que a Byakuya si una película le desagradaba era precisamente Crepúsculo, pues la consideraba demasiado romántica para él que le gustaba la acción.

―Que bien. ―dijo disimulando su desagrado, después de todo era un caballero.

La chica prendió el dvd y puso la primer película. Byakuya se sentó dispuesto a pasar ese calvario. Rukia se rió, pues sabía que venía lo peor.

―¡Ah!, casi se me olvida lo que te traje. ―dijo la chica y de nuevo metió la mano en la bolsa de regalo, de la que sacó una camisa blanca y cuando la extendió a Byakuya casi le da un tic en el ojo. ―¿No está linda? ―preguntó viéndola.

La camisa tenía la leyenda con letras negras "I love Twilight" y debajo tenía la imagen de la portada del libro, unas manos sosteniendo una manzana.

―Ajá. ―sólo pudo atinar a decir Byakuya, ¿cómo decirle que le parecía horrenda esa camisa?, porque él no amaba a la película.

―Y mira. ―dijo la chica volteando la camisa. Y si Byakuya pensaba que no podía ser peor, se había equivocado.

La camisa por la espalda tenía la imagen de él y su novia, abrazados, así como el poster de la primera película. Por supuesto era un fotomontaje, patrocinado por Rukia, ya que le dio una fotografía de su hermano y tenía la leyenda I will always love you.

Rukia tuvo que contenerse para no soltar la carcajada en ese momento, se tapó la boca mientras se agarraba el estómago que ya le dolía por tanta risa.

―Gracias. ―dijo Byakuya, quien querría salir corriendo a tirar la camisa a la basura, pero sus modales no se lo permitían.

―Póntela. ―le dijo la chica y esta también. ―le dijo enseñándole una gorra blanca que también decía "Amó Crepúsculo". Luego ella también se puso las suyas.

Rukia estaba de lo más feliz, seguramente su hermano cortaría con ella. Pero a pesar de todo Byakuya aguantó el maratón de la película con todo y su camisa y gorra puesta, después de todo pensó que Akira no tenía la culpa por no saber de sus gustos.

Aunque al otro día habló muy seriamente con su novia y le pidió que no le volviera a mencionar nada acerca de esa película y le devolvió sus regalos, ni loco saldría así a la calle.

Akira fue una difícil rival para Rukia, pues seguía con su hermano a pesar de todas las travesuras que le hacia Rukia, desde ponerle cosas extrañas a su comida, llámesele sal, chile, pimienta hasta una mosca, ponerle chicle en las sillas y una vez en el cabello, por lo que se lo tuvo que cortar, decirle que llevara a Byakuya a todos los lugares a los que odiaba, como por ejemplo una vez lo llevó en secreto al concierto de Justin Bieber, del cual se salieron a medio concierto porque él no soporto más. Esa vez Rukia se puso feliz, pues se distanciaron un tiempo, pero Akira nuevamente regresó con su hermano.

Sus papás se dieron cuenta que era Rukia la que provocaba todas las cosas que le ocurrían a Akira. Su papá la regaño pues no debía meterse en la vida de su hermano, pero su mamá le enseño el pulgar y le sonrió, y hasta la ayudaba en secreto con sus travesuras.

Ese día era el definitivo, pensó Rukia, si no lograba alejar a Akira entonces de daría por vencida. Aunque nunca la iba a querer por quitarle a su hermano, pues últimamente la tenía abandonada.

―Hola. ―se acercó Rukia a saludar a Akira que estaba en el jardín de enfrente esperando a Byakuya.

―Hola. ―dijo incomoda, ella ya desconfiaba de Rukia, pues por sus consejos casi perdía a su novio. ―¿Ahora qué consejo me darás? ―le preguntó sarcástica. ―Ya sé que quieres arruinar mi relación con tu hermano. ―le dijo con enojo.

―Sólo quiero disculparme contigo. ―le dijo con una tierna sonrisa. ―Ya me portaré bien.

―Umm. ―se quedó pensando con desconfianza.―Esta bien. ―le dijo aun no muy convencida, pero estaba segura que no importaba que hiciera esa niña, no lograría separarla de Byakuya.

―Entonces ¿Juegas conmigo? ―le preguntó Rukia. Ella aceptó. ―Entonces agarra esto y ahorita vengo. ―le dijo dándole una mantita roja y luego salió corriendo al jardín trasero.

Rukia llegó hasta una casita de madera.

―Senbonzakura.―gritó Rukia. Un labrador negro salió de la casa meneando la cola. ―Hola precioso. ―dijo Rukia acariciándolo. ―Ahora es tu turno de ayudarme a alejar a esa chica. ―le dijo al perro. Él perro ladró y meneo la cola. ―Sabía que me ayudarías. ―dijo con una sonrisa y luego desencadeno al perro. ―Ve por tu manta muchacho. ―le indicó la chica.

Y el perro salió corriendo olfateando por todo el patio. Pues ese era su juego preferido, ella o Byakuya le escondían la manta y él iba a buscarla.

Akira seguía en el jardín con la manta entre las manos.

―¡Ah! ―gritó cuando vio que el perro negro corría directamente a ella. Su instinto le dijo que saliera corriendo, así que cuando Byakuya y sus papás salieron al jardín vieron a Senbonzakura persiguiendo a Akira y a Rukia que veía divertida la escena.

El perro alcanzó a Akira derribándola en el piso y le comenzó a jalar la manta, pero Akira por los nervios y el miedo, se aferraba más a ella.

―Déjame. ―gritaba asustada tirada boca arriba en el pasto.

―Senbonzakura cálmate. ―dijo Byakuya enérgico. A su orden el perro se sentó a un lado de la chica.

Byakuya ayudó a levantarse a Akira y le quitó la manta. ―Esto es de él. ―le dijo y le dio la manta al perro, que la agarró y salió corriendo hasta su casa.

―Bien hecho. ―le susurró Rukia al perro cuando paso junto a ella.

―¿Estas bien? ―le preguntó Byakuya.

―No, no estoy bien. ―contestó enojada sacudiéndose la ropa. ―Todo es culpa de esa niña. ―señaló a Rukia que se acercaba a ellos. ― Es una sinvergüenza, un demonio. ―le gritó enfadada. ―Es hija del diablo.

―Cálmate. ―le pidió Byakuya.

―No me pidas que me calme. ―dijo alterada. ―Detestó a tu hermana y la quiero lejos de mí. ―gritó furiosa. ―si fuera tú le pegaría en este momento. ―dijo alzando la mano y caminando hacia Rukia, pero Byakuya la agarró de un brazo.

Rukia se acercó a sus papás y se quedó seria y temerosa, pues él rostro de su hermano se descompuso, seguramente estaba enojado con ella.

―Vamos a tu casa. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Ya hablaré contigo mas tarde. ―le dijo a Rukia con una fría mirada.

―Rukia, te has portado muy mal. ―la regaño su papá cuando se quedaron solos. ―Lo que hiciste no es digno de un Kuchiki. ―Rukia empezó a llorar.

―Yo sólo quería que no me quitara a mi hermano. ―se defendió ella.

―Hija, debes entender que aunque tu hermano tenga novia o se casé, nunca dejara de amarte, tu siempre serás parte de su vida. ―le dijo dulcemente Sakura. ―por que comparten un fuerte lazo de sangre.

Rukia se limpió las lágrimas.

―Esas palabras también van para ti querida. ―dijo Sojun viendo a su esposa. ―Ya se lo que has hecho. ―Sakura sólo sonrió al sentirse descubierta.

Una hora más tarde Byakuya regresó de casa de Akira y subió al cuarto para hablar con su hermana, cuando entró ella estaba sentada en la ventana viendo al jardín y abrazando un Chappy que él le había regalado.

―Rukia. ―la llamó su hermano y se fue a sentar junto a ella.

―Nii-sama, lo siento. ―dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. ―estaba celosa.

―Lo entiendo, en parte es mi culpa porque te abandone un poco. ―dijo él muy sereno. ―Pero entre la escuela, el trabajo y ella no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

―Pero prometo portarme bien con tu novia. ―le dijo ella.

―Ya no es mi novia, terminamos. ―le informó él. Rukia volvió a llorar.

― Es mi culpa. ―dijo ella tallándose los ojos.

―No es tu culpa. ―le dijo él acariciándole la cabeza. ―Nos dimos cuenta que tenemos diferentes gustos. Además yo no puedo estar con alguien que no respete y quiera a lo que más amo. ―le dijo él. ―a ti. ―agregó al ver su cara de confusión.

A Rukia se le formó una gran sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a su hermano decirle que la amaba.

―Nii-sama. ―dijo Rukia emocionada arrojándose a los brazos de su hermano, que la arroparon enseguida.

―Rukia, jamás te dejaré de querer, porque tú eres mi orgullo, eres mi pequeña Rukia. ―le susurró con cariño.

Rukia entendió que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estarían juntos, protegiéndose, respetándose y queriéndose, porque tenían un fuerte lazo, porque eran hermanos…

**Un año más tarde…**

Una chica de ojos violetas, cabello negro y con uniforme de secundaria corría hacía la salida.

―Te tardaste enana. ―le dijo el chico de cabello naranja que la esperaba en el portón, y que era su compañero de clase.

―No me digas enana, idiota. ―se quejó ella. ―Es que no encontraba al embajador alga. ―le dijo enseñándole un muñequito verde, que ocupaba como adorno para su mochila.

―Mejor hubieras dejado que se perdiera. ―le dijo Ichigo. ―esa cosa esta muy fea.

Lo siguiente que Ichigo sintió fue el fuerte golpe de la mochila de Rukia en su espalda.

―No insultes el regalo de Nii-sama. ―le dijo Rukia enfadada.

Después caminaron hacia la cafetería en la que quedaron de verse con sus amigos, pero en el camino tenían que pasar por el colegio de su hermano.

Iban conversando de la tarea que había dejado su maestra, cuando Rukia frenó en seco.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Nii-sama. ―exclamó Rukia sorprendida. Ahí enfrente estaba su adorado hermano besando a una chica bajita de cabello trenzado.

Rukia e Ichigo se acercaron a ellos.

―Hola Nii-sama. ―Saludó Rukia.

―Hola Rukia. ―le dijo él. ―Kurosaki. ―dijo serio, ese chico no le agradaba, pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermana.

―¿Y ella quien es? ―preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

―Ella es Soi Fong, mi novia. ―la presentó Byakuya.

―Hola. ―saludó Soi Fong.

―Hola. ―dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, la victima numero dos había aparecido.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, si pueden dejen un rewiev. **

**Saludos...**

* * *

―Aunque no me gustan, no estoy en contra de Crepúsculo o Justin Bieber, sólo pienso que no serían del gusto de Byakuya por eso los utilicé.

―Quiero aclarar que no puse a Hisana como novia de Byakuya porque no tengo como justificar su parecido con Rukia y además no quería que se prestara a malas interpretaciones como que Byakuya tuviera un enfermizo e insano amor hacia Rukia y por eso eligió a una novia parecida a ella.

―¡Bah!, a quien engaño, la razón más poderosa es porque me gusta el ByaSoi, aunque jamás se han hablado en el manga.

―Si alguien lee "El amor no tiene color" les comentó que actualizaré hasta el sábado porque ya se me terminaron mis vacaciones. T.T


End file.
